1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators, and, more particularly, to a fill tube arrangement for an ice maker assembly provided in a freezer of a refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Providing automatic ice makers in household refrigerators has become extremely commonplace. Ice makers typically include a tray that is filled by a water fill tube extending through a wall of a freezer compartment.
Since the ice maker fill tube extends into the freezer compartment, a problem exists in that water can freeze within the tube and lead to clogging of the tube. Several attempts have been made to solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,644 discloses a water supply line that is maintained in contact with the freezer compartment outer case over a pre-selected length of the fill tube sufficient to prevent freezing of water in the fill tube. In addition, the fill tube is insulated with foam material. In the arrangement of the ""644, patent, there is still a possibility that the tube may freeze. More particularly, only a portion of the tube is in heat exchange relationship with the outer case. Therefore, any heat provided by the outer case may not be sufficient to prevent freezing of other portions of the fill tube. Further, the tube is surrounded by foam and may be difficult to remove if it is necessary to clear an ice blockage within the tube.
Another attempt to solve the problem of ice formation in an ice maker fill tube is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,777. In this arrangement, an ice maker fill tube includes a heater for maintaining a fluid within the tube at or above a predetermined temperature. The fill tube and heater are integrally formed so the heater is protected from physical damage. However, this arrangement adds significantly to the costs associated with manufacturing the fill tube and ice maker. Additionally, the heater arrangement will certainly affect installation and repair costs associated with the fill tube and ice maker.
Based on the known prior art, there is a need in the art for an ice maker fill tube assembly that prevents ice from freezing within the fill tube. Further, there is a need for an assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to maintain, and provides reliable protection against ice build-up.
The present invention is directed to a fill tube arranged for an ice maker assembly in a freezer compartment of a refrigerator, wherein the fill tube functions to transport liquid from a reservoir to a mold. The freezer includes an outer wall spaced apart from an inner wall, and a plenum formed therebetween. An opening is formed within the inner wall, through which the fill tube extends with a desired clearance. Warm air generated by a defrost cycle passes through the clearance in the inner wall and around the fill tube, thereby warming the fill tube.
In addition, the fill tube is formed with vents to allow active ventilation of the fill tube in order to prevent ice formation within the fill tube. Particularly, warm air generated by a defrost cycle is allowed to enter the vents formed within the fill tube to prevent freezing of the fill tube. The fill tube is also exposed to dehumidified freezer air from behind the inner wall. The dehumidified freezer air helps to prevent ice formation on the surface of the fill tube, as well as ice restrictions within the fill tube.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.